lo que ignoramos
by DollyParadise
Summary: La gente ignora muchas cosas, en especial si se es tan despitada como sakuno ryusaki, pero no es su culpa, sino la de la persona indirectamente directa? ...:::RyoSaku:::..
1. Chapter 1

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Lo que ignoramos**

**CAP1: Como son las cosas**

Todo este tiempo he estado a tu lado, que recibo a cambio, tu fria mirada, pero no importa por que en verdad me gustas

De todas las chicas en Seigaku había un circulo social, las mas bonitas, las mas listas y por supuestos las que influenciaban al resto, ya sea en lo que a moda se refería o simplemente dando ordenes, Sakuno no era así, es mas, ni siquiera sabia la existencia de dicho ciclo, ella solo era amable

Ryoma por su parte, era el chico más guapo de toda seigaku, junto con todo el equipo de tenis (obvio), cualquiera que llegase a ser la novia del chico se sentiría orgullosa de tener tanto cuerpo para ella solita ( TT envidia °¬°), sakuno era una de ellas, pero lo que la diferenciaba del resto es que ella en verdad quería, no, ella amaba a ryoma, aunque fuese en secreto ya que sabia que el nunca la tomaria en cuenta, aunque hay cosas que sakuno ryusaki ignoraba

- ella siempre iba a los entrenamientos, y siempre apartaba su mirada cuando el miraba hacia donde ella estaba (pero la tonta no se daba cuenta e que LA MIRABA)

- El dia de la foto escolar, ryoma y ella salieron juntos (y no se dio cuenta que el lo hizo APROPOSITO)

- Sumire, su abuela, muy a menudo le ´pedia a sakuno que fuese a ver los nuevos uniformes para el equipo y mandaba siempre a ryoma para que la acompañase (mentira, eso era lo que ryoma le decia, por que siempre iba POR SU CUENTA)

- a sakuno nunca se le confeso ningun chico, pero siempre recibia cartas de amor diciendo dia y hora de encuentro a las que claro iba pero nunca nadie llegaba ( otra cosa que ignoraba, Ryoma se las arreglaba para ir antes que ella y amenazar a muerte a todo aquel que osaba pedir SER ALGO de sakuno)

- sakuno era torpe para el tenis y sabia que siempre hacia el ridiculo y que probablemente todos se burlasen (no sabia que en su torpesa, cierto titular se sonrojaba cuando la veia A ESCONDIDAS)

Habian tantas cosas que sakuno ignoraba, pero...como hacer para que alguien tan despitada como ella se diera cuenta, o peor aun, como hacer que cierto principe fuese un poco mas directo

CONTINURA?

ATT. AHODOLL (d.c.v.v.)(desde la militarizada TT)

EN ESTE FIC PROMETO  
- celos  
- romance  
- y tal vez humor


	2. Chapter 2

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Lo que ignoramos**

Konichipu!  
No, no es Mokona, soy yo Ahodoll que ha regresado a cumplir una misión, continuar este fic (esta misión es muy peligrosa y arriesgada), haber si me permiten recordar que prometí en este fic: uu, esperen, ya, eran celos e intentos de humor, si, intentos, o sea que tal vez ni noten cuando intente hacerlas reír (digo hacerlAs por que creo que solo son chicas las que leen fics de prince of tenis no?)

**CAP2: Dra. Corazón** (no se adelanten imaginándose cosas raras, mejor lean)

Otra semana empieza, todo parece hincar que será igual que el resto, clases, receso, almuerzo, salida, ir obligada por tomoka a los entrenamientos de Ryoma y si me deja, ir a los míos…… no puedo quejarme (no hasta que sea mayor de edad)

Horio: RYUSAKI!  
Sakuno: horio, que haces tan temprano en seigaku  
- muy graciosa, yo debería decir lo mismo?  
- Pues yo tengo que hacer la limpieza en el salón, y tu?  
- estaba esperándote para pedirte un favor  
- un favor, a mi?  
- Pues veras……..  
- ¬¬, se trata de tomoka?  
- u/u, si  
- ¬¬ que quieres que haga ¬¬  
- B..bueno, necesito que… NECESITO QUE FINJAS QUE ERES MI NOVIA!  
- Pp…perdón. Oo, escuche bien?  
- Lo escuche anoche en un programa que trata sobre relaciones sentimentales, es muy bueno y muchas parejas aseguran que les ha ayudado mucho ver el programa…  
- Y… Como se llama ese programa, digo, si es que se puede saber?  
- Doctora Corazón, es muy popular entre ustedes las chicas, o que, ¬¬ ¿acaso no lo conoces?  
- Pues, no, nunca había escuchado hablar de ese programa  
- ¬¬, por eso es que aun no tienes novio  
- OoX, que dijiste, y así quieres que te ayude?  
- No te enfades, es solo que……..  
- Que?  
- Todos dice……………………….., todos se preguntan por que una chica tan bonita como tu no tiene novio aun u/u  
- o/o, todos?  
- Para un chico no tener novia es normal, bueno para un chico como yo, ya sabes , normal, pero tu eres una de las chicas mas bonitas de seigaku y es se vuelve extraño, ya y hasta se dice que eres..ra..rarita  
- Rarita? OO  
- Olvídalo…..

Minuto de silencio y sonrojo por parte de ambos,…..

- oye, Horio  
- d..dime  
- en verdad todos creen que… soy  
- Eres bonita, PERO YO AMO A TOMOKA! -  
- ¬¬, como tu digas  
- Y entonces me vas a ayudar  
- Bueno uu, no conseguir saber o estar con la persona que en vedad quieres es difícil y muy doloroso  
- ¬¬ lo dices como si lo entendieras, oo, uu, ya lo sabia, es Echi….  
- NO, lo decía por ti, --X, bueno, quieres que te ayude si o no?  
- En serio, gracias sakuno, por eso eres mi amiga

Horio se lanzo a sakuno, ambos cayeron al suelo quedando en una posición nada incomoda para ellos ya que eran amigos, pero, en verdad dejaban mucho que pensar a la imaginación de todos los que vieron la "escena romántica"

- y que es lo que tengo que hacer  
- pues, debes fingir que eres mi novia, así tomoka sentirá celos y en cuestión de días estaremos viviendo nuestra propia historia amorosa  
- creo que estas leyendo muchos mangas de las Clamp  
- Si, los que tu me prestaste ¬¬  
- ¬¬ se me están quitando las ganas de ayudarte…  
- Como te iba diciendo, eres la mejor jugadora de tenis que conozco y…  
- Basta de adulaciones, que mas tengo que hacer  
- Pues según el programa nada, solo ayudarme a causarle celos y esperar,  
- Nada mas?  
- Nada mas, pero, la doctora corazón advertí que tenia que tener cuidado de que tu no te vallas a enamorar de mi mientras finges, eso seria grave  
- Yo de ti ¬¬, primero beso a un sapo  
- Que coincidencia ¬¬, acá traigo uno  
- Tu que me enseñas ese sapo y yo que redigo a tomoka que eres gay  
- No te lo iba a enseñar, la ultima vez que lo hice dejaste sordo al señor supy  
- No se a quien mas quieres, a tomoka o a tus bichos  
- Son familia, da lo mismo  
- ¬¬ no que la amabas?  
- ¬¬ fue broma  
- ….ho..horio, que hora es  
- Ya van a ser las siete  
- QUE, vine temprano para poder arreglar el salón, uu, y ya vana comenzar a llegar todos  
- Descuida, yo te ayudo, pero solo por que me lo suplicaste  
- ¬¬ eh?  
- ¬¬ que crees que no entendí tu indirecta  
- Mientras me vallas a ayudar puedes pensar lo que quieras

Asi paso la mañana, Horio molestando a Sakuno, y Sakuno intentando defenderse, todo era seguido aso a paso y minuciosamente por cierta mirada gatuna

CONTINUARA

Y, que les pareció, la continuo o me voy a dormir  
r/. -----------------------

Bueno, para las que dijeron que querían mas, acá hay mas, y ¬¬ para los que quieren que me valla a dormir pues mala suerte oo, tengo insomnio

a la hora del almuerzo+

(((((sonido de la campana (ping, oo, dong, ping?))))))

Horio: ah, ryusaki, mi querida sakuno, (guiño de ojo)  
Sakuno: nnU, a, horio  
Ryoma: ¬¬  
Tomoka: desde cuando son tan buenos amigos?

(nota: los cuatro se sentaban formando un cuadrado, y lo que dijo tomoka era justificado por el abrazo que rodeaba totalmente a sakuno por parte de horio)

Horio: y quien dijo que somos amigos ¬¬ (lo sabia, ya esta celosa)  
Tomoka: ¬¬, no entiendo  
Sakuno: a…ahora no horio (hay no, ryoma esta mirándonos - -U)  
Ryoma: si ¬¬, a mi también me gustaría saber  
Horio: simple, sakuno y yo (sopla sus uñas, las mira y las limpia en su camisa)  
Sakuno: horio?  
Horio: que no te apene amor  
Ryoma, AMOR!  
Tomoka: me quitaste el grito de la boca, digo, QUE BIEN; PENSAMOS IGUAL; ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO  
Sakuno: -…………………………………

Horuio: que pasa osakada, no piensas decir nada mas  
Tomoka: a, claro, oo, PRUEVENLO  
Sakuno: nani?  
Horio: PUES ESE NO SERA PROBLEMA

Horio rodea a sakuno por la espalda, sakuno pone en medio su brazo, tomoka quiere ver hasta donde llega horio y a ryoma le hierve la sangre………

Sakuno: horio (en susurro) i te acercas mas, te mato  
Horio: no (susurro) prometiese ayudarme, además, solo será un besito  
Tomoka: van a darse un beso o van a seguir cuchicheando?  
Ryoma: - - X  
Horio: déjame besarte  
Sakuno: ni loca  
Tomoka: y bien ¬¬ (lo sabia no son novios)

Sakuno: BASTA, no tenemos por que probarte nada  
Horio: pero aun así lo haremos horio vuelve a agarrar a sakuno, ella esta vez queda indefensa y justo cuando iba a ser besada, otra mano la agarra y la jala, era ryoma, y como el es mas fuerte que horio, la trajo hacia el fácilmente, tomándola por ambos brazos, le dio el beso mas fuerte, desesperado y asfixiante jamás visto en ningún anime, manga o telenovela , si, así es lectoras, ryoma estaba besando a sakuno, en tanta desesperación, fue fácil pasar del beso simple al beso francés, todo con lujo de detalles, ryoma era todo un experto sin experiencia, muy contradictorio pero eso era lo que pasaba………

Y QUE TAL ME QUEDO?

Quiero que me den el orden de que fic actualizo antes, para no hacerme loca buscando que fic pego mas y actualizarlo según mi criterio, así que dejen comentarios  
Ahodoll se despide esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo nn, y saludos a todas las fans del beso de ryoma y sakuno nn, se me cuidan y actualicen sus fics, y si no tienen uno, hagan uno, que a mi me gusta leer, y si ya tienen y no los han publicado, me los mandarían a mi al, si, por fis, es que toy solita y desamparada, acá les dejo mi mail: fics de o que sea, y si es de prince of tenis mejor, nn, arigato y sayonara


End file.
